


Poe's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Poe Dameron, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a universe where prisoners are given brain implants to control them and given to those they have wronged, Hux loses his freedom to Poe.





	Poe's Pet

The war may have been officially over for more than two years but there had still been work to pick up the pieces left in the wake of the war. Poe had kept himself busy for the first year but he has since retired to the civilian life. It has taken a while for Poe to settle into a civilian lifestyle but having BB-8 and his pet has been a tremendous help. Finn and Rey dropping in every now and again has been a great aid in his adjustment, too. Nowadays, it is common to see Poe walking with his droid and pet around the small lake close to his home.   
  
The day is chilly - both Poe and his pet's breath is visible - but the sun is peeking out from the clouds at the moment. The pathway is mostly free of ice but it is still muddy, so Poe decides to leave BB-8 at home lest he get stuck in the mud again. His hand rests possessively on his pet's lower back as they make their way around the lake. Neither speak as they stroll along, simply enjoying the crisp air and beauty of the surrounding landscape. About halfway around the lake, Poe decides to take a rest at a small picnic area. He steers his pet over to one of the benches that overlooks the lake and sits down, guiding the taller man down to kneel between his legs on a mostly dry patch of ground with his face towards Poe.

A soft hum of appreciation escapes his pet as Poe tangles his fingers into his pet's shoulder-length red hair to guide his head to rest against Poe's thigh. His pet's green eyes slip shut after a few moments as he basks in the gentle attention from his master. It amuses Poe how receptive his pet is to his touch. It is incredible how different he was from the haughty, harsh man he was before the implant. Sometimes Poe forgets for a few moments that his pet was once his enemy when he looks at his face and sees submission and devotion softening his features instead of the contempt that had seemed to be permanently etched into his face when he was still a general.   
  
They only get a short respite before the sun is hidden behind the clouds again. It takes couple of light taps from Poe's fingertips to get his pet back into the present, but then his pet quickly gets to his feet and holds out a hand to help Poe up from the bench. A sudden gust of wind causes them both to shiver. Poe steps up next to his pet so he can wrap an arm around his waist and keep him close as they begin to make their way around the other side of the lake. It takes a few steps for them to fall into step together - the unfortunate and unavoidable side effect of Poe barely coming up past his pet's chin.   
  
Snow begins to fall again before they make it back. Poe glances up at his pet's face, taking in how his cheeks are red from the cold and wind, and he decides that once they return to their home they will warm back up in a hot bath. He asks his pet if he would enjoy that and receives a shy nod and murmured 'yes, Master.' Poe asks if he would enjoy it if his Master bent him over the edge of the tub and took him like that. Poe knows that the darkening stain coloring his pet's cheeks is not just from the cold. The sight of his pet's blush makes Poe chuckle and decide that that is exactly what they will do when they get home.


End file.
